The Lake
by Sparky16
Summary: It seemed the world loved to laugh at Robin's expense the first time around. With she and Amon back on the job, and the chief in charge normality retuns, but will the world end up laughing at Robin again? AR


AN: Yes, I know, I have Daddy's Little Girl to finish, but I'm having so much god damn stress in my life lately that I needed something to kill it, this was my remedy. This story is meant solely for the purpose of a good laugh while trying to keep them all in character. This isn't my normal 'professional' approach to a story since it really is just Mind Candy (MC for short) and this came to me on a whim. So without further ado, I give you this story. And yes, this is A/R but in a different fashion. You'll see what I mean. Also, I encourage you to try (or not) the pranks pulled in this story. As with all my stories now there is a Q&A at the end, as well as a request.

Disclaimer: I'm working on getting the rights, till then, WHR still isn't mine.

"**The Lake"**

**By Sparky16**

**Chapter 1**

"**Vacation?"**

tick - tock - tick - tock - tick - tock

The tired green eyes of Robin Sena watched the clock of the STN-J office. 5:46 PM. _'Hurry up, Amon'_ she thought _'I wanna go home.'_ Robin rubbed one of her eyes tiredly. Her vespa was currently out of action due to a recent witch hunt where she had taken an all mighty spill after literally mowing a witch down.

Oops.

She hadn't seen him coming around that corner to her left, honestly! She had been late to the hunt, ten minutes to be exact... well 10 minutes and 35 seconds according to their fearless and 'capable' leader who had chased the witch out onto the street in front of her in the first place. She had been day dreaming slightly at that point, to worried about herself getting reprimanded for being late. At least the poor guy had only gotten tire tread marks across the front of his body and a few cracked ribs before a gut full of lead by the other members. She had hit the ground after that, stunned as to what had just happened. Luckily she had been wearing her helmet or she'd have been playing a harp right about now. It had cracked open on impact. The worst she got was a few cement burns and a sprained left wrist that currently had a tenser bandage over it.

That little accident was enough to convince Amon that a certain 16 year old needed to be driven to and from work with him. They lived in the same complex, not the same apartment but the same building so he could keep an eye on his ward. Robin wondered if that little accident with the witch two weeks ago made him question her sanity as well as her abilities to learn how to drive a car... Most likely, and she didn't see her lessons for the latter happening anytime soon but at least it gave Michael, Sakaki, Doujima, and Karasuma one hell of a laugh. It's not every day that you see someone get comically run over by a sixteen year old on her scooter.

Naturally this led to relentless teasing by the others. For instance, the girls were on a lunch brake together and as they drove back to the office, Doujima had said wise crackingly "_Hey Robin, what do you call a witch with no arms and no legs laying in the middle of the road?_" Robin had passed her a weird look and Doujima quickly said "_Speed bump!_"

The latest had been at a hunt, a place where the job was taken most seriously and they had the witch cornered and he was pleading for his life.

"_What are you going to do with me?" he had asked._

_Sakaki was quick on the uptake. He gave the witch an evil smirk and said in a deadly voice "We're going to have you lay out in the middle of the road and have our coworker run you over with our car."_

Robin had to walk away from the scene before they shot the witch. She wasn't sure how much more teasing she could take really. It was getting OLD! Amon himself had even poked fun at her expense. They were arguing about her taking her scooter again.

"_And if I let you ride it again what the chances that you won't be waiting for me around that corner to hit me?"_

_Robin was not going to let that one get away this time. "Don't make it tempting" she replied and Amon seemed shocked. she walked away, leaving it at that, then she could hear Amon's laughter, something rare indeed, but at least she got the last word._

Her gaze was back to her blank computer screen. One of her elbows rested on the table top of her work station, her head resting in her palm. Her left hand was drumming the top of the table as she waited. She reverted her gaze back to the clock and sighed restlessly. "Hurry up" she whispered in an exasperated fashion before removing her head from her hand, dropping the arm to the table and having her hand hang over the side uselessly while the other fell back into her lap while she leaned back in her chair restlessly.

In the office Amon was talking to the Administrator/chief, Kosaka about the resent witch hunt and how things were actually going in its entirety. It had been approximately six months since the whole incident with the Factory and Zaizen and the hit list that Zaizen had for the hunters had been filtered out by Michael to be only the violent witches that the STN was normally 'suppose' to go after. Not the innocent. What a difference it had made. Robin had returned to the job after only a week in the hospital. Amon however was there for at least a month before he had returned. He hadn't liked that. Robin was out of his sight and was for the last 2 and a half weeks of his recovery. To say it made him slightly nervous was an understatement but he didn't have a choice in the matter. She was needed at the STN-J then, there and now.

Well, he was back now so he could stop the internal fussing and get on with his 'interesting' life if you wanted to call it that.

"Since the little-" Kosaka snorted slightly here "motor vehicle accident two weeks ago-" he paused again. Amon wanted to roll his eyes, how could it still be funny. Yes he had had his laugh as well and 'occasionally' teased Robin about it, but Kosaka hadn't been there. The sight was only so funny for so long, I guess it was one of those 'you had to see it' cases to know where the funniness stopped and so forth. The administrator continued, "there has been a noticeable decrease in witch activity, enough so that we've finally caught up on our hit lists."

"Yes, well I'm sure it's because of our new hunting method that Robin had so kindly demonstrated." Amon said with a small smirk. Okay so maybe it was still a _LITTLE _ _BIT_ funny.

Kosaka had a good chuckle at this. "Yes I suppose so. Anyway," He clapped his hands and smiled, "I've been thinking. It's been quite some time since we've gotten any sort of traditional nostalgia around here. Ever since that last year when Kate was hunted, rest her soul, Zaizen had thrown away most of our company traditions."

Amon raised his eyebrow. This was true. Like all other companies, organizations and so forth that had their 'traditions' such as office parties before holidays; the STN-J was really no different. Before the entire Orbo obsession had reached it's peak and before Robin had arrived, Zaizen had done away with gatherings and casual get togethers and even went as far as prohibiting them, as well as mingling with your fellow coworker throughout the day.

"Anyway, I don't know how you feel about it but I would like to bring those traditions back." Kosaka said casually. Amon shrugged at this. Sure it would definitely bring a little normalcy back to an otherwise insanely stressful jobs and, and far as he was concerned, their lives as well.

The chief grinned then and brought his hands up, his fingers pushes against one another to hide his almost wicked grin. "I was thinking about the company vacation back at the cabins. We do have a new recruit after all."

Amon, at this point could not hide the grin on his face that held a slightly evil tinge to it. Ah yes, the company summer vacation. A peaceful, fun filled 2 week get away to a remote lake a few hours out of Tokyo and... every new recruit's worst nightmare. Well, the first visit there anyway, after that, it was all fair game. The company vacation was basically an initiation of sorts where the new recruit or replacement under went merciless pranks, practical jokes and other humorous torture for two weeks by their Coworkers. Of course, the recruit would have no prior knowledge to any of this before they left or even during the vacation. Needless to say, if they got through the two weeks with some sanity still intact then they had that person's respect and, as long as there hadn't been a new recruit or replacement within the year, the next vacation was fair game on anyone. You could either be the victim or the victimizer.

Now it was Robin's turn. Everyone before her; Sakaki, Michael, Doujima, Miho and Amon himself (as well as Kate when she had just been a newbie) had suffered the wrath of that two week vacation and they had all survived and gotten out of it fairly unharmed, minus a bruised ego and pride, but pretty much unharmed. Now... well poor Robin was the main target. Oh the fun.

So why hadn't Robin suffered this terrible fate before at her coworkers hands? Two months after Kate's death, Zaizen had decided that the vacation would be held off, then a month after, prohibited it all together. Of course the first week that Robin was to arrive they were to go to the cabins, so naturally the team felt down and stressed all thanks to their 'wonderful' ex-Administrator. Amon could still remember Zaizen's words that day. "The team moral seems to be down."

'_Of course they were' _ he had thought to himself _' you threw the one major stress relievers they had, and looked forward to, right out the window.'_

Thankfully those times where over.

"So what do you say?" Kosaka asked him slyly.

Amon grinned back. "How much time do I have?"

"Two weeks. I trust you and the others will be ready by then... as well as a certain craft user?"

Amon nodded. It was his job to tell Robin about the vacation and to be ready for it... while inconveniently leaving out the part about the ruthless pranks that were going to be pulled on her.

"I hope she can take it."

Amon nodded "She will." was his answer. Yes Kosaka knew his team. They really were ruthless.

"I'll get in touch with the others," Kosaka told him, "you can all begin your planning immediately." Amon nodded to this. "You're dismissed." Kosaka said.

"Just one thing sir." Amon said then. "Robin _is_ a craft user."

"I had a feeling you were going to mention that." Kosaka said with a sigh. He pulled open his drawer, reached in and picked up something on a string and dangled it there for him to see. Amon's face showed something of dislike for a moment.

"Orbo?"

Kosaka sighed. "Yes, we will take the pendants with us. Last thing we need her doing is Kentucky frying one of us."

Amon nodded. Why did they still use orbo? well they didn't really. The pendants were the only things that were left and they were only to be used during hunts and no where else. With that last thought Amon turned and left the office. He was greeted to the sight of a tired Robin sitting in her chair staring at the clock. Her eyes shifted to him then as if to ask 'you done yet?'

"Get your coat on." he ordered from where he stood. She did so and he observed her for a second and his evil smirk returned if only for a moment. Poor Robin, she really had no idea what she was about to endure and he was not going to go lightly on her either. He had a practical joke all his own and it... well, she would soon see -er - experience it for herself. He had to hold in a chuckle and another smirk at that point. Oh she was going to hate him after this.

-----------------------------

"_A vacation?" Robin asked. _

_Amon nodded. "It's... tradition."_

"_How come-"_

"_Zaizen trashed it after he became completely obsessed with the creation of Orbo." Robin tried to hide the shutter her body gave off at that name. Orbo. Amon continued as they drove back to the complex. "We would've gone a week after your arrival but..."_

_He didn't have to continue, she knew what he meant. "What is this place like?" she asked._

_Amon sort of smiled at the memory... and the evil plans running through his head. Poor gullible Robin. "It's very nice. It's situated on a lake in a valley some hours from here. It's forested-" at this he paused and looked at her seriously. She looked at him in a slightly inquisitive manner as if to say 'what?' He continued, "so no using your craft. We won't have a need for it."_

"_Anyway." Robin said trying to get him back to his description and away from her ever growing powers._

"_There are two cabins. One for the women and one for the men respectively." Robin nodded. "It's very nice, you'll like it." he finished._

"_How long will we be staying there?"_

"_Two weeks at most so be prepared." They stopped at a stop light and he looked over at her again. "You might actually want to lose the skirts for pants. The place is not dress friendly as Doujima or Miho could probably tell you."_

"_They've been there?" she asked. _

_He nodded. "Everyone has but you. Numerous times."_

"_Can ..." she seemed hesitant on her next question, "can we swim in the lake?"_

_Amon nodded, " So pack a swim suit."_

_Robin wrinkled her nose slightly. "I don't know. I'm not always one for it. Only when it's hot. I may or I may not" she sighed then and looked out the window._

"_It gets hot up there. Believe me" Amon said, he spared another quick glance at her. "So why ask if you don't like it?"_

_Robin shrugged "It's not that I don't like it, I'm hesitant." She gnawed her lower lip a bit. "Well it's not like someone's going to throw me in" she murmured. Amon chose to scoff at that moment and she looked up at him. There was that smirk. She scowled. "Amon, NO!"_

Boy, what an interesting drive that had been Robin thought to herself as she leaned against her kitchen table sipping her decaf and bringing her mind back to the present. She looked down at her naked legs and bare feet. She was dressed in her gray t-shirt and black night robe that she normally wore before bed or after a bath if she decided to walk around the apartment or wonder out onto the balcony at night. It was the ONLY thing she wore that showed more skin than what she believed was sometimes necessary. But did she really believe it? Perhaps, or perhaps it was how she was raised.

She sipped her decaf again and crossed her arms over her chest. Since when had her clothing been her choice of topic lately? Oh well, it was comfortable and easy to slip out of before bed and just as easy to slip back on in case she had to get out of bed in a hurry. It hid her nakedness underneath and that's all that mattered. So that was that, end of topic.

Back to the vacation. Skirts were not what one was to wear up there.

"Duh!" She whispered and hit herself on the forehead.

That's why her mind had slipped to her clothing. Fine, she'd dwindle on it for the vacation. Anyway skirts were apparently a no-no and after Robin had Doujima forward a picture of the cabin area to her half an hour ago so she could see why. The only thing that kept that place just barely out of the 1800's was the fact that there was electricity and indoor plumbing. Thank god. Anyway the place was covered in brush and trees of all sizes and the trails were all dirt trails that most likely turned to mud when it rained even the slightest bit. Robin summed up that she could still wear skirts but ones more fit for the environment. She'd have to go out to get those.

"Blouses, long sleeve shirts, a sweater or two, a new coat perhaps, pants, shorts maybe and a swimsuit." she summed up quietly to herself.

She had tried on her old one. It didn't fit so she needed a new one. Heck it had been a few years since she last jumped into a pool.

"You may want to remember pajamas" came the familiar baritone voice of her partner. Robin gave a small shriek and jumped. She hadn't heard him come in, let alone knock.

She frowned at that point. "Didn't you knock."

Amon either didn't hear her or ignored her question as he helped himself to the coffee she made and then looked at her. He was dressed a tad more casually. Still in his black slacks but he had just a plain forest green t-shirt on.

Was it just Robin's imagination or was his eyes rolling over her like she was-

"Well," he said interrupting her thoughts. "Did Doujima or Karasuma tell you about the place?"

Robin nodded. "Yes, Doujima forwarded some pictures of the campground to me. It looks very nice."

"Be prepared. As you saw it's in a valley and that place has a weather system all its own so we won't know if or when it will rain, shine, or even snow."

Robin raised her eyebrow to this. "Snow?"

"It's happened" he answered.

Something in Robin's gut told her that this seemed wrong. Amon coming over for idle chit chat she meant. Yes he came over for coffee some nights after work, that wasn't uncommon anymore but it was always a quiet affair and if not then the subject was about hunts or her ever advancing powers.

"This isn't like you." Robin said. She was answered by a raised eyebrow from him. "Idle chit chat," she paused, "Are you drunk?"

Had Amon been a _normal_ person he would have been doubled over laughing at the innocent girl's remark. Instead he just chuckled lowly. "No." he answered. "I'm not."

"You're interesting" she finally said.

Why did this shock Amon? "What do you mean?"

Robin never answered, she went back to her coffee, it was obviously more important than answering his question. The two remained together while they finished their cup of joes and then went their separate ways. Before Amon left though he expressed Robin's need to get pj's.

"Why?" she asked.

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame at her front door. "The sleeping quarters are shared I believe. I've been in the girls cabin enough to know this."

Robin's mind was tossed to the gutter for a mere second before nodding. And he was in the girl's sleeping quarters why? "I see. Okay then. I'll get some shorts for what I'm wearing now then" she added in her own little quiet way. Amon's expression was pure shock, you mean she wasn't already wearing shorts under that shirt?

Pleased that no one would have an awkward time with Robin's sleeping arrangements, that he himself was all to well aware of, Amon left the girl after bidding her a good night. Robin locked up and headed off to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow her mind began to entertain her with wonderful thoughts about what this vacation would be like.

------------------------------------------

Amon walked back into his suite. It was just below Robin's so he could hear her movements during anytime of the day or night. As her Warden he wasn't going to take chances. Still he wasn't going to deny her a bit of a life or her own privacy as well, so the two apartments over one another worked out just fine for now. Locking his door then wondering into the living room, he was greeted by his computer flashing instant messenger windows. About five or six, all of them from the other STN-J members, all of them saying nearly the same thing.

_**Is Robin our target and when does planning begin?**_

Sitting down he wrote back. _**Naturally and planning begins now. We have 2 weeks.** _

A chat room was pulled up and the planning begun.

Poor Robin.

TBC...

Q&A

Q: Why are you beating up on Robin?

P: Why? BECAUSE I'M BIGGER! O

Q: Why are Amon and Robin back with the STN-J, They aren't suppose to be there!

A: Suck it up Buttercup! This is my story. Actually, according to rumor, they were suppose to return in a season 2. oh well.

Q: Orbo!

A: For some of the stuff I have planned... they is a possiblility of getting one's limbs severed via magical flame, and I'm only using the pendants. This is the last you will hear of them in the story.

Q: I don't see Amon playing 'pranks' so why have him play one now?

A: Amon did have a sense of humor in the show though it was subtle but this prank I have, I could see him pulling it off without a second thought. It just screams 'AMON'

Q: What's your stress?

A: My mother has been so sick these past 3 weeks that she couldn'tget out of bed. last week she went into the hospital and she was on the verge of having 2 heart attacks that day when she arrives, one after the other. Techinically I could go on but I won't. anyway, due to all the sadness here that is why DLG hasn't been updated yet, cause frankly, I'm on a sad part in that story and it's hard to ope with both.

REQUEST: Have you pulled a prank on someone or know a good one? If so, Put it in with your review. You never know, it might just end up in this story :)


End file.
